Vendetta
by KidOtaku94
Summary: The sole survivor of her clan, Mei must kill the men who destroyed the ones she loved. Even if she dies in the process...Oneshot. Rated T for violence and language.


War plagued the land in which so many called home. Years ago, a ruthless tyrant took control over the Nation and forced the entire population to work in the diamond mines to support their tyrant's affluent lifestyle. All hope seemed lost for the Nation's citizens; that is, until the Rebellion was formed in order to overthrow the ruler. The Rebellion was an army of their own. They were skilled and ruthless soldiers. And they were gone…

The Army and the Rebellion had been fighting for ages and in the most recent battle, nearly all of the Rebellion was killed off. The sole survivor of the band of rebels, Mei was determined to destroy those who had destroyed her loved ones.

That day, Mei snuck into the Army's base camp and strategically massacred the hateful soldiers. Most of the Army was killed, except for the two leaders: Antonio Carriedo and Willem Morgens. They were the ones who organized the attack of the Resistance, and Mei vowed that she would kill those men even if she died in the process.

Leaving the campsite turned graveyard, Mei headed for a large tent at the edge of the Army's campsite where she assumed Antonio and Willem were located. The men didn't have a clue that she came to massacre their army and eventually, them. It was a matter of time before she would be completely drenched in the blood of the enemy.

Clenching on to the katana that belonged to her deceased and beloved brother Kiku, Mei approached the entrance of the tent. She took some time to check her inventory; hand grenades, pistol, daggers, all there. All she needed to do now was run in a kick some ass. _Terminator_ style.

With a deep breath, Mei drew her sword and burst into the tent to find exactly who she was looking for. There were two men, a blonde and brunette, sitting down at a desk and indulging in food and drink. "I told you she'd be here soon," the large and intimidating blonde said to the smaller tan man.

"That you did, Willem," he said. Turning to Mei, Antonio smiled in a strange way that made Mei anxious and sick to the stomach. "Hola, amiga! Would you like to take a seat? Maybe eat a churro or have some wine?"

Mei scrunched her nose and waved the katana around. "No, I'm not here for a tea party. I'm here for a kill party."

"A kill party you say?" the blonde, Willem, stood up from his seat and withdrew his own sizable sword. "I'll show you a kill party." Mei squinted her eyes and got into position, ready to strike whenever she felt the need to. As Antonio looked on amusedly and took a bite from a churro, Willem lunged at Mei, raising his sword in a fighting motion and making a war cry that made everyone's ears hurt.

The sword swooped down towards Mei, who dodged it effortlessly and raised her own weapon and began to try and cut open Willem's belly. In a flash, Willem dodged the Taiwanese girl's attack and swung his sword towards her once more.

She blocked his weapon with her own. With a grunt, both of the fighters were competing over dominance in the duel. Both of the fighters pushed the other's sword, knowing that only one could win; both slightly anxious of the outcome. Willem was male and at least 6'4, so he was obviously stronger than the smaller Mei. She wasn't surprised when Willem pushed his sword a little harder and he gained control.

The weapon almost sliced Mei's jugular vein, but she jumped away quickly and only her shoulder was cut. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill you for this," she growled, looking at her blood draining out on the dirt ground.

With a cold smirk, Willem replied, "I'd like to see you try."

Mei grimaced at him, calculating her next move. The girl dropped her, receiving a stare of confusion from both Willem and Antonio (whose mouth was being stuffed with more churros). It was extremely unwise of her to drop her weapon like that; her enemies could have killed her then and there, but she had no reasonable explanation for doing so.

Just then, Mei got an idea. She reached slowly to her back pockets and gripped onto the daggers that were hidden. Willem and Antonio were still baffled, so they were not paying much attention to her hands or backside.

Bad idea.

With lightning speed, Mei completely withdrew her weapons and dashed towards Willem. The blonde had little time to react as Mei pushed him onto the ground and began to stab him repeatedly, drawing blood immediately.

The red liquid spurted all over the floor and onto Mei. It wasn't gross because she loved it. She loved getting vengeance for the death of the Rebellion, she loved putting this douchebag in his place and most of all, she loved how he spat up blood when she was done.

"I guess the best warrior won," Mei murmured, hate still flowing through her like adrenaline.

Willem groaned in pain and coughed up some more blood; he was dying slowly and painfully. "Mei, I didn't want to hurt you."

She was shaking and her rush was lost. "Wh-what? Well, you did…"

"I would…" he breathed heavily and coughed more, "be honored to die by your blade than to die doing this." Mei averted her eyes from his pained face; a wave of guilt washed over her as Willem continued to speak. "Be sure to over kill Antonio for me."

"Why?" she winced.

"He's a dick…" A gurgling sound was emitted from Willem's throat and the gentle up and down motion of his chest had ceased. He was dead. Willem was dead and his last words were "he's a dick." What a story.

Mei stood up and turned her attention to Antonio, who was clapping slowly with an impressed facial expression.

"Good job, amiga," he commented.

"We aren't friends!" she retorted.

"Obviously. So…are ya ready to kill me?"

"Well, duh." Mei rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to dabble in mindless conversation. She wanted him to die already!

"I want to see you try." With a scheming smirk, Antonio pulled out a Glock for each hand and Mei's blood went cold. Damn, the Spaniard was packing major heat.

She gripped her daggers even tighter and prepared herself for the worst. Antonio jumped from behind his table and began to shoot. To Mei, it seemed like Antonio was moving in slow motion. Basically, he looked like he was doing some real life _Matrix_ shit. Mei was still fatigued from her earlier battle and didn't have enough time to react. First, there was a flash. Then, a bang. And finally, an electric pain in her torso and left thigh.

"Agh!" She clenched onto her stomach in order to stop the bleeding a bit. The bullet didn't hit any organs, thank goodness, but Mei would still be handicapped by her injuries. To make things worse, the Army leader was running towards the door.

Using every bit of strength that remained, Mei lunged at Antonio with her fist balled tight and punched him right in the jaw. That slowed him down a bit. The Spaniard recoiled in pain and touched his face. His nose was broken, in addition to some teeth that he spat out.

"¡Ay, dios Mio!" Antonio yelled. "My face! It's ruined!" He clenched onto his face in horror and paid no attention to Mei as she grabbed onto him and shanked him with one of her daggers. The Spaniard screamed out and attempted to push Mei off of him, but it was no use.

She pushed the dagger deeper as Antonio struggled. It was sadistic to enjoy him being in so much pain but Willem was right, he was a dick. Plus, she needed to get this killing thing over with now.

When Antonio's body was limp, she dropped him on the ground like he was a piece of crap. Mei had brought a knife to a gunfight and won. She laughed and pulled out her pistol, shooting him several hundred times so his zombie couldn't come back.

Dropping the pistol, Mei walked towards the door and pulled out a hand grenade. She pulled out the pin with her teeth and threw the bomb next to Antonio's lifeless body. With a loud cackle, Mei walked off, anticipating the tent and Antonio's body blowing up into smithereens.

.

.

.

.

"HEY! I'm already dead! That's just over kill!"

"Sorry, Toni. That's how I run things!" Mei replied, with a triumphant laugh that was a little bit manic.

"Good game, Mei," Willem mumbled. "I should have never chosen that side when you were playing."

"Ah, Willie~ The baddies are always fun to roleplay!"

"Pfft. You dick."

Antonio pouted and from over the phone, Mei laughed. "Next time, think twice about killing the guys in my party~ Kay, fellas?"

Both Willem and Antonio simultaneously replied, "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a dare fic. I had to write something in which Taiwan brutally murders Spain and Netherlands. All of them are a few of my favorites so it was hard...but I found a loophole as you can see. ;) lol. I hope you liked it. I'm not good at writing action scenes at all D:**


End file.
